In management software for managing an information processing system comprising two or more related apparatus such as a host computer and a storage apparatus, a technique, whereby composition information for each apparatus is read in advance and held in an internal storage device, and a second apparatus related to an optional first apparatus is detected based on the read information, has been disclosed (see, for example, Patent Citation 1).    [Patent Citation 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2005-175736